A neverending story
by Alanis
Summary: Vergesst die Kanzlerduelle, vergesst Sabine Christiansen, vergesst die Sendung mit der Maus. Die wirklich provokanten Fragen, die wirklich gnadenlosen Journalisten und die professionellsten Stars gibt es nur hier- in einer weiteren Pressekonferenz!


**__**

Pressekonferenz 3. Teil

Da bei der letzten Konferenz keine wirklichen Skandale, wie Spendenaffären, sonstiger Affären, gequälte Haustiere oder geheim gehaltene uneheliche Kinder des Lehrpersonals ans Licht gekommen sind, hat Dumbledore sich nach einer großzügigen Spende der "Bild der Hexe" und der FAZ von 250.000 Galleonen spontan dazu entschieden, eine weitere Pressekonferenz einzuberufen. 

Die Große Halle ist brechend voll und die Stimmung der Lehrer dementsprechend auf dem Höhepunkt. Diesmal hat Dumbledore keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut und neben den unentbehrlichen Sicherheitskräften noch weiteres Fachpersonal engagiert. Also sind 58 aus Übersee importierte japanische U-Bahn-Schubser damit beschäftigt mit freundlichen, aber doch energischen Gesten genau so viele Reporter in die Halle zu quetschen, dass der vorhandene Sauerstoff exakt für 2 Stunden und nicht länger reicht.

*Dumbledore steht auf und fummelt an seinem Mikrofon rum, was allerdings nur einen durchdringenden Piepton von sich gibt; daraufhin dreht er sich zu einem Mischpult-Typen mit Pferdeschwanz und Ziegenbärtchen in einer Ecke der Halle und beginnt Dinge zu schreien, die glücklicherweise nicht zu verstehen sind*

Dumbledore: "...oder ich werde dir mal höchstpersönlich vorführen, wie laut 140 Dezibel 

sind! ...Äh, ich meine: Eins, Zwei, Drei ,Test. OK, nach dieser kleinen 

technischen Verzögerung möchte ich Sie alle recht herzlich zu unserer zweiten 

Pressekonferenz begrüßen.

*Applaus*

Ich möchte Sie nochmals darauf hinweisen, dass das Fotografieren nur den dazu

befugten Pressefotografen vorbehalten ist, damit wir nachher die ungünstigen 

Aufnahmen zensieren können. Diese möchte ich wiederum darum bitten, keine

Blitzlichter zu verwenden, da einige Kollegen sehr empfindliche Augen, oder 

die letzte Nacht durchgesoffen haben. Bevor wir anfangen, muss ich Sie noch

höflichst dazu auffordern, sich mit ausgestreckten Armen und Beinen an die 

Wand zu stellen, damit unser Sicherheitspersonal Sie auf Schusswaffen und 

faule Eier bzw. Tomaten durchsuchen kann.

*kein Applaus*

Gut, nachdem wir die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen abgeschlossen hätten, kann jetzt 

die erste Frage gestellt werden. Ja, bitte."

Journalist: "Professor Dumbledore, die Lehrer an Ihrer Schule sind alles hochqualifizierte 

Meister ihres Faches, das ist unbestreitbar. Jedoch setzt das nicht ebenso hohe 

Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit Kindern voraus. Würden Sie sagen, dass in 

Hogwarts gesteigerter Wert auf Pädagogik gelegt wird?"

Dumbledore: "Nun, ich denke diese Frage kann ich guten Gewissens bejahen. Dafür sorgt 

schon unser ausgeklügeltes Schulsystem. Wir wollen das Gemeinschaftsgefühl 

der Kinder stärken und haben es daher eingeführt, dass jedes Kind zu 

Schulbeginn in ein Haus eingeteilt wird, das in den folgenden Jahren wie eine 

Familie für sie oder ihn sein wird. Es gibt vier solcher Häuser, in die die Schüler 

entsprechend ihrer Fähigkeiten und Persönlichkeiten eingeteilt werden: Die 

Loser, Idioten und Versager kommen nach Hufflepuff, die Gutmenschen, 

strahlenden Helden und meine persönlichen Favoriten kommen nach 

Gryffindor, die potenziellen Schwarzmagier, Massenmörder und Verräter nach 

Slytherin und die Klugscheißer, Besserwisser und Streber werden nach 

Ravenclaw gestopft. So lernen die Kinder spielend auch minderwertige 

Mitmenschen zu respektieren. Darüber hinaus können sich die Angehörigen der 

einzelnen Häuser in Quidditchspielen und im Kampf um den Hauspokal 

bekriegen. Sie sehen also, die Schüler wachsen hier fernab von Vorurteilen und 

mit einem einzigartigen Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit zu einer Generation 

heran, der wir vollen Vertrauens die Zukunft unserer Welt in die Hände legen 

können." 

*viele haben Tränen in den Augen, vereinzeltes Naseputzen ist zu hören; Dumbledore nimmt den nächsten Journalisten dran*

Journalistin: "Margaret Thatcher, Vogue London. Professor Snape, Sie wurden kürzlich von 

den Lesern unserer Zeitung auf Platzt zwei der "100 Sexiest Men Alive"

gewählt." 

Zwischenruf aus dem Lehrerkollegium: "Wo haben Sie denn abgestimmt? In einem 

Blindenheim?!"

*lautes Gelächter*

Journalistin: "Nein, auf der Jahrestagung des Londoner Vereins für Abstrakte Kunst. Nun,

Professor, was sagen Sie zu dieser Auszeichnung?"

Snape: *mit leicht stolzgeschwellter Brust*"Ich kann nur wiederholen, dass mich 

derartige Wettbewerbe nicht im Geringsten interessieren und ich sie außerdem 

für ausgesprochen lächerlich halte. Die Popularität dieser Listen und der damit 

verbundene Starkult um die Ersten kann ich auf keinste Weise nachvollziehen 

und verurteile ich zutiefst."

*Journalistin will fortfahren*

Snape: *sehr leise und mit zusammengepressten Zähnen* "Ich... äh... wer war denn auf 

Platz eins?"

Journalistin: "Mit überwältigender Mehrheit Pierce Brosnan."

Snape: "WAS?!? Dieser schmierige irische *nicht jugendfreier Ausdruck* soll schöner

sein als- ... ähm... aber wie gesagt, es ist mir eigentlich auch völlig egal."

Dumbledore: *mit breitem Grinsen* "Gut, gut, dann jetzt bitte die nächste Frage.

*Journalisten heben die Hände*

Ja, der Herr mit dem Turban und dem entzückenden Rauschebart." 

Journalist: "Hans-Dieter Müller, Kitzbüheler Rundschau. Professor Trelawney, Sie leben 

sehr isoliert in Ihrem Turmzimmer und nehmen nur selten an sozial wichtigen 

Ereignissen wie dem gemeinsamen Abendessen teil. Schätzen Sie die 

Abgeschiedenheit, weil Sie denken, der hektische Schulalltag könnte Ihre 

spirituellen Fähigkeiten negativ beeinflussen?"

Trelawney: *rauchige, schleppende Stimme* "Oh, nein, Bruder. Ich bringe damit meine 

Ablehnung jeglichen Konsums und meinen Protest gegen die Auswüchse der

heutigen politisch erstarrten Wohlstands- und Leistungsgesellschaft zum

Ausdruck."

Zwischenruf aus dem Lehrerkollegium: "Nee, hauptsächlich liegt's daran, dass sie keiner

leiden kann!"

*lautes Gelächter*

Dumbledore: "Also wirklich, wo sind denn eure Manieren?"

Trelawney: *beachtet den Kommentar nicht, hat ihn wahrscheinlich gar nicht

mitbekommen* "Ich lege stattdessen Wert auf die Besinnung auf immaterielle

Werte, wie Love, Peace and Happieness."  
Zwischenruf aus dem Lehrerkollegium: "Wie, nicht Sex, Drugs and Rock'n Roll?!"

Dumbledore: "Müsst ihr eigentlich immer euren Senf dazugeben?"

*gesamtes Kollegium nickt*

Trelawney: "Nun, jedenfalls möchte ich so meinen Wunsch nach einer friedlicheren, 

humaneren Welt voller Liebe deutlich machen. *legt den Kopf zur Seite und 

spielt verträumt an ihrer Blumenkette* Außerdem kann ich da oben so laut Janis 

Joplin und Jimi Hendrix hören, wie ich will, ohne dass es einen stört."

Journalist: "Sie haben außerdem als Einzige die Erlaubnis Ihr Klassenzimmer nach Ihren 

persönlichen Wünschen und Bedürfnissen einzurichten. War es schwer, sich 

gegen die völlig überholten und veralteten Vorschriften des britischen

Schulsystems durchzusetzen, oder mussten Sie hart für die Verwirklichung Ihrer 

Ziele kämpfen?"

Trelawney: "Oh, nein, nein. Ich bin gegen jegliche Form von Gewalt. All dies habe ich nur

durch gewaltlosen Widerstand erreicht. Ich habe allen klargemacht, dass man

nur in der richtigen Atmosphäre seinen Horizont erweitern und die

verschlungenen Stricke der Zukunft entwirren kann. Das ist in einem kalten,

sterilen Klassenzimmer nun mal nicht möglich, Bruder. Gemütliche Sitzmöbel

sind dabei ebenso wichtig, wie der süßliche Duft bewusstseinserweiternder

Kräuter. Sie lassen mich Dinge sehen und erkennen, zu denen mir der Zugang

sonst verschlossen wäre"

Zwischenruf aus dem Lehrerkollegium: "Ja, klar, Miss Gandhi, sieht eher so aus, als würden 

gewisse Drogen endlich ihre Wirkung zeigen!" 

Dumbledore: "Minnie, diesmal hab' ich genau gesehen, dass du es warst!"

McGonagall: "Ich? *zu den anderen Lehrern gewandt* Habt ihr gesehen, dass ich was gesagt

habe?"

*allgemeines empörtes Kopfschütteln* 

Dumbledore: "Grr... Gut, Sybill, hast du noch was zu sagen?"

Trelawney: "Yo, Mann. Merkt euch meine Botschaft Leute: Gewalt ist keine Lösung! Make 

love, not war! Peace!" *macht diese Sache mit den zwei Fingern*

Dumbledore: "Äh, schön, schön, machen wir, Sybill. Lassen Sie uns bitte fortfahren. 

Der..äh... _junge_ Mann mit dem dezenten Bäuchlein und der putzigen 

kugelrunden Brille bitte."

Journalist: "Guten Tag, Alfrred Biolek mein Name, Essen & Trinken. Prrofessor 

McGonagall, *räuspert sich laut und vernehmlich* Sie sind ja, ums mal... 

hmmm *fuchtelt umständlich mit der Hand rum* vorrsichtig auszudrrücken, 

schon 'ne ziemlich alte Schachtel, nä? Wie kommt es dann, dass Sie sich in ein

so überrraus gelenkiges Tierrchen wie eine Katze verrwandeln? Was mich mal

interrressieren würde, *legt Kopf schief und stützt ihn in einer Biolek typischen 

Geste auf 2 Fingern ab* liegt es darran, dass Sie *räuspert sich erneut laut und 

vernehmlich* Katzen so gerrne mögen?"

McGonagall: *entsetzt* "MÖGEN?! Sie fragen mich im Ernst, ob ich Katzen _mag_?!? Ich 

hasse sie!!! Glauben Sie ernsthaft, dass ich mich freiwillige in so einen 

stinkenden, maunzenden Flohfänger verwandelt habe? Bei der Verwandlung in 

einen Animagus kann man sich das Tier, in das man sich verwandelt nicht 

aussuchen. Aber das sagen sie einem immer erst _hinterher_. Ich habe mich also 

dieser lebensgefährlichen Prozedur unterzogen in der Hoffnung, als gigantischer 

feuerspeiender Drache die Welt zu regieren und was kommt dabei raus? Ein 

Tierchen, das es nicht einmal schafft die Autobahn zu überqueren, ohne 

überfahren zu werden. Glauben Sie mir, nach so einer Erfahrung würden Sie 

auch keine Katzen mehr mögen. Andererseits hätte es auch schlimmer kommen 

können. Sehen Sie sich nur mal Peter Pettigrew an. Eine Ratte! Die rechte Hand 

des Dunklen Lords ein parasitenbefallenes Nagetier! Das ist so, als würde sich 

die Queen in einen Regenwurm mit Krönchen verwandeln, einfach lächerlich!"

Journalist: "Das is ja doll, nä? Also ich fürr meinen Teil, mag ja Katzen ganz gerrne. In 

'nerr leckeren Weinsoße mit einem Gläschen Pinot Grigio im Eichenfass 

gerreift... hmmmmm *fuchtelt mit der Hand rum und verzieht Gesicht zu einem

Ausdruck der Verzückung* ...das is schon was Feines, nä? Doll!" 

Dumbledore: "Ja, Ihre Essgewohnheiten sind zwar überaus faszinierend, aber ich möchte jetzt

um die nächste Frage bitten." 

Journalist: "Wolf von Lojewski, Die Bunte. An dieser Schule sind alle Lehrer Singles. Es 

ist weder bekannt, dass ein Mitglied des Lehrpersonals verheiratet ist, noch 

irgendeine andere Art von Beziehung hat. Nun fragen wir uns: ist dies eine 

Voraussetzung für diesen Beruf? Oder besteht die Hoffnung, dass wir in 

nächster Zeit über dramatische Scheidungsskandale und die Frage, wer das 

Haus bekommt berichten können?"

*erst betretenes Schweigen, dann fangen alle gleichzeitig an zu reden*

McGonagall: "Nun, es ist nicht so, dass..."

Snape: "Natürlich könnten wir... "

Hagrid: "Theoretisch..."

Lupin: "Aber wir sind einfach zu..."

Hooch: "Beschäftigt."

Lupin: "Genau! Zu beschäftigt, als dass wir..."

Flitwick: "Zeit hätten, um..."

Trelawney: "Yo, aber das heißt nicht, dass wir nicht könnten..."

Lupin: "Wenn wir Zeit hätten..."

Snape: "Was wir aber nicht haben..."

Dumbledore: "So, die Konferenz ist zu Ende, ich muss Sie bitten zu gehen."

Journalist: "Was? Die letzte Frage wurde noch nicht einmal vollständig beantwortet!"

Dumbledore: *zuckersüß* "Soll ich Ihnen mal was sagen?"

Journalist: "Ja, bitte, wär mal 'ne nette Abwechslung."

Dumbledore: "DAS IST MIR SCHEIßEGAL, OB HIER IRGEBDWELCHE FRAGEN 

BEANTWORTET SIND, ODER NICHT. DIE KONFERENZ IST ZU ENDE, 

BASTA!" 

Journalist: "Sie können uns nicht zwingen zu gehen! Wir werden hierbleiben, bis wir eine 

Stellungnahme zu der letzten Frage haben!"

*aufmüpfiges Gemurmel*

Dumbledore: *sehr freundlich* "Nein, _ich_ kann Sie nicht dazu zwingen. Aber meine

freundlichen Wachmänner hier und die Tatsache, dass hier in nicht allzulanger

Zeit akuter Sauerstoffmangel herrschen wird, könnten Sie vielleicht

überzeugen."

*Journalisten stürmen ohne eine weiteres Wort zu verlieren aus der Halle, an deren Tür sie freundlich von den japanischen U-Bahn-Schubsern verabschiedet werden*

Dumbledore: "So, das hätten wir... Was guckt ihr denn alle so?"

McGonagall: *feuchte Augen* "Albus, wir werden nie verheiratet sein, oder?" 

Dumbledore: "Aber nein, Minnie, das ist doch Quatsch."

Snape: "Ach, gib's doch zu, wir sind unattraktiv!"

Dumbledore: "Ach was, Sevvie, ihr seid die attraktivsten Lehrer, die man sich vorstellen 

kann."

Lupin: *glänzende Augen* "Wirklich?"

Dumbledore: "Ganz wirklich."  
Lupin: "Und das sagst du nicht nur, um uns aufzuheitern?"

Dumbledore: "Nein, das ist mein voller Ernst!"

*Lehrer springen auf und fallen Dumbledore um den Hals*

Dumbledore: *halb erdrückt* "Hmpf, ist ja gut, Kinderchen, ich hab euch ja auch lieb. Was

haltet ihr davon, wenn wir alle zusammen ein Eis essen gehen?"

Lehrer: "Au ja!"

*laufen unter Freudengeschrei raus, wobei Snape McGonagall an den Haaren zieht*

Dumbledore: *lächelt vor sich hin* "Rasselbande."

ENDE

Disclaimer: Hiermit möchte ich sämtliche Verantwortung für einen der HP Charaktere von mit weisen. Das ist alles das Werk einer durchgedrehten Britin. 

Wolf von Lojewski, Margaret Thatcher und Alfred Biolek gehören sich selbst und können sich auch behalten, ich will sie nämlich nicht. Pierce Brosnan gehört nur sich selbst.

Mit Janis Joplin und Jimi Hendrix ist es dasselbe Problem wie mit Clark Gable und Bette Davis, für das ich immer noch keine Lösung gefunden habe.

Sollte jemand den Kerl mit dem Turban und dem Rauschebart sehen, ruft die CIA, das FBI oder James Bond bzw. Indiana Jones. (Wenn möglich würde ich ersteren vorziehen, da Mr. Jones mittlerweile doch etwas... in die Jahre gekommen ist.)

Außerdem muss noch hinzugefügt werden, dass ich nichts gegen Katzen, oder die Gebräuche in den öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln Japans habe. 


End file.
